De Nuevo
by Kazemaru-aditics
Summary: De nuevo se sentía débil,de nuevo aquellas miradas de odio,de nuevo se sentía un idiota por un amor perdido.El intentaría por todo sus medios amarla como ella se merece aunque para eso tenga que olvidar aquel primer amor...


HOLA! Mi primer One-shot, no esperen maravillas ni nada por que es el primero -w-U….espero lo lean y no mueran de aburrimiento o algo por el estilo! xD.

Me dio insomnio y mientras intentaba dormirme pensé en continúan mi fic, pero me puse a pensar en como endou se quedo con natsumi y no con kazemaru (¬¬) y pues esto me salio xD

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, es de Level-5**…ni hoy ni mañana! Pasado tal vez (xD) pero no se o.ó9!...xD

* * *

><p><strong>***De Nuevo***<strong>

Valla quien diría que se volvería tan sentimental a tal edad, no es que fuera un anciano ni nada por el estilo es solo que ponerse a recordar aquellos viejos momento en donde lo que mas le importaba era estudiar y el soccer, ahora ya casado, las cosas no eran nada parecidas a lo que fueron alguna vez, levanto su mirada hasta enfocarla en su acompañante el cual se encontraba igualmente inundado en sus pensamientos

-oye kaze y que tal has estado-pregunto su acompañante algo incomodo

-mmm….supongo que bien, y a ti que tal?-pregunto algo fuera de lugar al sentir como el ambiente totalmente tenso le ponía nervioso

-bien-respondió quedamente

-cuanto tiempo más?-pregunto el azulino mientras apretaba en sus manos la taza de chocolate ya medio vacía

-no lo se-respondió con un leve suspiro

Ambos sabían a lo que se referían, aquellas ganas que tenían de abrazarse y besarse con la desesperación que guardaban ya hace años pero no podían ni debían, luego de que su relación como amigos/novios/amantes acabara ya hace mucho, claro todo empezó con una pasión que tienen los enamorados desbordados de hormonas, lo único que interfirió ya hace años en acabar con eso fue las criticas, burlas, y falta de apoyo en algunas personas importantes para ellos, lo cual ocasiono que se dieran un tiempo el cual nunca acabo

Los años pasaron aun seguían siendo amigos aunque ninguno de los dos daba el paso para regresar aun así sentían aquel sentimiento que les desgarraba dolorosamente

No supieron como luego de una charla que termino en una terrible pelea, ambos terminaran casándose con alguien a la que solo le tenían cariño, ambos sabían que todo efecto tenia una consecuencia, querían regresar el tiempo e impedir su mayor error, pero solo era una estúpida ilusión que nunca se haría realidad

No lo quería aceptar pero era más que inevitable no recordar como aquellos días en donde la pasión con la cual se amaban desbordaban sus pensamientos, apretó sus ojos al darse cuenta como era que ninguno de los dos dirían un "Te amo"

No lo admitirían, no después de tantas cosas, tenían el corazón desgarrado además de aquel detalle de estar atado con alguien que casi careces de sentiste amor, era algo cruel decir que estaba atado y que fue un error a verse casado con una mujer por una tonta rabieta, ella no tenia la culpa de lo idiota que fue al segarse por una pelea

-ya es tarde endou-

-lo sé, será mejor irnos-

-bien-

Aquella se volvió su rutina, levantarse temprano e ir a la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de la casa de ambos, sentarse pedir lo mismo y tener aquella monótona conversación. Saco su billetera y puso unos cuantos billetes en la mesa

-yo invito-susurro levantándose luego del asentimiento de su acompañante

Salieron del lugar algo cansados y adoloridos, puede que ambos fueran masoquistas al hacer eso cada día mientras sentían como algo dentro de ellos se desgarraba más, levanto su vista al ver como su acompañante había parado luego de salir de la cafetería, se sorprendió al ver a la esposa de su compañero parada con una expresión que delataba su enojo

-natsumi que haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño algo desconcertado y sorprendido

-vine a buscar a MI esposo-respondió mirando al azulino con una de sus peores miradas

De nuevo aquello, sabia que ella no le agradaba, sabia como ella era consiente que ambos aun sentir algo por el otro, en su mirada se podía notar el odio, el rencor y hasta la envidia con la que lo miraba o le hablaba, claro el castaño nunca sabe diferenciar algunas cosas, y eso ocasionaba que al juntarse para comer en su casa se desatara un tormento de parte de la esposa del castaño

Su esposa era otra cosa ella era consiente también del sentimiento, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja ella solo le sonreí y asentía, no sabia como era que aquella mujer no lo hubiera ni lo halla conquistado todavía con tanta dulzura, además de la hermosura que poseía, pero claro el era un masoquista que no podía olvidar a su primer amor

-esta bien….adiós kaze! Salúdame a tu esposa aki-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso casi en la comisura de los labios intentando que la pelirroja no lo notara

-claro-respondió intentando no sonrojarse, volteo su vista rápidamente al ver la mirada llena de veneno de la esposa de su compañero

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo amigo, de vez en cuando se reunían fuera de su rutina de la cafetería, charlan más pero siempre terminan comiéndose a besos en un lugar oscuro, solo unas cuantas veces no pudieron controlar la situación y terminaron en un hotel como dos drogados en celo

Suspiro al recordar aquello, se sentía terrible, no por el echo de hacerlo con el castaño si no por el echo de engañar a su esposa y quiera o no a la pelirroja, con la acepción de que a su esposa solo lo abrazaba mientras el lloraba como un desesperado, siempre lo consolaba y por eso la empezó a amar pero nunca como amaba o mejor dicho ama al castaño

Su vista no se apartaba de la ancha y sensual espalda del castaño que ya se hallaba lejos, sonrió al ver como era que aquel chico castaño algo idiota en algunas ocasiones solo pensaba en entrenar hasta enfermarse, se había, convertido en aquel hombre que destilaba sensualidad con todo su cuerpo, como su rostro ahora más masculino y refinado, su cabello del mismo estilo pero que ahora inusualmente lo hacia verse realmente guapo, su estatura le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros, y aquellos ojos que en algunas ocasiones ocasionaba que se perdiera con solo verlos

Su sonrisa desaparición al ver como la pelirroja abrazaba al castaño y besaba su mejía para luego voltearse a mirarlo con un mirada que destilaba de odio que le guardaba desde ya hace años, no tardo mucho en que le sonriera con superioridad para luego voltearse de nuevo hacia su esposo

Desvió su vista hasta la cafetería algo melancólico luego de ver como ambos desaparecían al voltear en una esquina, suspiro para luego darse vuelta y regresar su marcha mirando como daba sus propias pisadas en el asfalto, no quería llorar pero esa opresión en su pecho le hacia perder el aliento mientras sus ojos acuosos le impedían ver bien

Aquello tendría que terminar, se sentía tan cobarde al darse cuenta como era que el no podía y ni quería terminar aquella situación por más dolorosa que fuera, detuvo su andar mientras apretaba sus puños

De nuevo se sentía débil, de nuevo aquel dolor, de nuevo aquella rutina, de nuevo aquellas miradas de odio, de nuevo aquellos recuerdos que no hacían más que lastimarlo, de nuevo se sentía un idiota por un amor perdido, de nuevo aquel sentimiento, de nuevo soportar todo eso, porque de nuevo! Porque?.

Intento relajarse, con los ojos acuosos levanto su vista al cielo el cual se encontraba opaco aun por lo temprano que era, dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente con la intención de continuar con su andar

No se movió al ver como al final de la cuadra se encontraba su esposa con un bello vestido verde manzana que la hacia resaltar su belleza, ella tenia una tierna sonrisa la cual le demostraba una comprensión y ternura que le tenia, vio como sonreía y abria sus brazos, no lo aguantaba mas se echo a correr hasta abrazarla enterrando su rostro en la abertura del cuello y hombro de la peli verde

Lo que más amaba de ella era su comprensión y el cariño con lo que lo trataba, era como su madre cuando el era pequeño y lloraba por una caída, se aferro a la chica mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban dolorosamente por su rostro hasta el vestido manzana de su esposa

-tranquilo-susurraba aki mientras sobaba la larga melena azulina de su esposo, ella lo amaba pero como aquel sentimiento que le hacia comprender como era que el sufría por un amor perdido

No supo bien cuanto estuvo llorando a mitad de aquella calle casi vacía, abrazado a su esposa la cual no paraba de susurrarle palabras de aliento, quería que todo aquel dolor desapareciera, no quería que su esposa estuviera cuidándolo y consolándolo, ella no merecía vivir así, ella merecía alguien que la amara y mimara, y no al revés, el intentaría por todo sus medios amarla como ella se merece aunque para eso tenga que olvidar aquel primer amor…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Creo que mate a alguien de aburrimiento -w-U… Es mi primer One-shot así que supongo que no es tan bueno Xp…..bueno criticas, halagos?, comida….lo que quieran! xD<p>

**Review? *-***


End file.
